


Namjin Family

by Alec_Bane



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Kim Namjoon- Alpha <3 Kim Seokjin- OmegaKim (Min) Yoongi- AlphaKim (Park) Jimin- OmegaKim (Jeon) Jungkook- OmegaThis is the Namjin family~ Everyone else is a friend or love interest.





	1. The Birth of Kim Yoongi

The wedding was everything that either of them could ever want. Jin's father went all out for his son's big day. As much as Namjoon looked forward to marrying the love of his life, a part of him was looking forward to their honeymoon much more. See, Jin's family didn't believe in sex before marriage, so Jin always took medication for his heats; but now that he was getting married he didn't have too. If Jin was being honest, he was looking forward to their honeymoon too.   
The couple went to Europe, and had an amazing time sightseeing and an amazing time in the bedroom. ( ;) )   
When the couple returned home to their apartment, they went back to their jobs. Namjoon is an editor and Jin owns a bakery. The newly wed couple was very happy. 

Namjoon's POV:   
I just got home from work and I picked up dinner for Jin and I. I set the food down on the counter. "Jin! I'm home~!" I call. Jin comes out of the bathroom, and he doesn't seem to be happy. I frown. "Is everything okay?" I ask him.   
Jin looks up at me. "I just realized that I haven't had my heat," he says. "And I've been really sick lately, in the mornings and..." He holds up a pregnancy test that reads positive. Holy shit! I smile and pick Jin up and spin him around. "We're going to be parents!" I exclaim as he laughs. I set him down.   
"I thought you said that you would wear a condom for our first time," he says and I can't help but to smirk. "Oh but Jinnie~ we did it a lot more than just one time~" I lean in and kiss him deeply.    
~one month later~   
Jin's POV...  
Namjoon and I have agreed not to tell anyone that I'm pregnant until I'm further along. Even Namjoon is already acting like I'm nine months in. He always makes sure that I eat a lot, which I already do because food is the second love of my life. He cuddles me every night and makes sure that I get lots of rest. He wanted to baby proof the apartment and I had to remind him that the child wasn't even ready to be born yet. We have started putting the nursery together though.   
I finish brushing my teeth and go climb into bed. Namjoon is already there and he has his glasses on and he's reading some book that's in English. I turn out the lamp on my side of the bed. Namjoon finishes the chapter he was reading and sets the book down on the nightstand. He leans over and kisses my head. "Are you tired dear?" He asks softly and I nod. He takes off his glasses and them on the nightstand as well before turning off the light and laying down beside of me.   
"I was thinking," he says as I roll over so he can spoon me. I think he likes cuddling more than I do. "Are you going to breastfeed?" I burst out laughing.   
"I would have to have breast to breastfeed," I inform him.   
"I know that," he says as he rubs my stomach. "Some male omegas grow breasts during pregnancy." He slides his hand up and touches my chest. My chest has been kind of sore.   
"Don't get your hopes up," I tell him and he just giggles.   
"Awww~ you'll always be perfect to me Jinnie~" he whispers in my ear and we fall asleep.   
~three months later~  
Namjoon's POV...   
Since Jin's belly is noticeable, we have decided to tell all of our friends and family, and everyone congratulated us. Baekhyun, an employee at Jin's bakery, actually found out before we told everyone.  
Jin accidently told him about a doctors appointment. I think Baekhyun is just as excited about the child as we are.    
Jin and I both agreed that we don't want to know the gender of our child or if it's an alpha, omega, or beta. Jin told me that he thinks it's a boy. I read that an omega can usually predict the gender of their child.   
My grandfather once told me that in the olden times things were much different than today. All omegas were frowned upon, boy or girl. They were frowned up because of their heats. Some people believed that they were spawns of Satan.  
Looking at my beloved husband, I don't see how they could think that. I believe that he's an angel sent from the heavens.  
~five months later~  
Jin is now nine months pregnant. (And no, he didn't grow breasts.)  The child isn't due for another two weeks. Taking care of Jin hasn't been the easiest thing to do. He's been so moody. He saw a commercial for homeless animals and didn't stop crying until I got home some ice cream. I've been very careful not to say anything that might offend him. I feel terrible leaving him home alone while I go to work everyday. Baekhyun sometimes drops by to keep him company, which makes me feel a little better.  
Jin's POV...  
My mother told me to expect lots of pain near the end of my pregnancy. I have felt some pain, but none that was terrible. Namjoon and I have both felt the baby kick against my stomach, and the doctor says that everything seems to be fine. It's four days before the baby's due date.   
I woke up this morning with more pain than before. I didn't have as much dinner as usual last night. I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. I started to make myself some breakfast, and the pain kept getting worse. I'm not going into labor, I tell myself, the baby isn't due for another four days. Suddenly I feel myself getting really wet... holy shit my water just broke. I turn off the stove."Namjoon!" I scream and he comes running in. "My water just broke!" I say and his eyes go wide.   
We get to the hospital delivery room. I want to start pushing, but the nurse said I wasn't ready yet and ran to get the doctor. Namjoon sat to my side and held my hand as I took deep breaths, trying not to panic. The doctor came in and looked between my legs. "Alright," he said. "You can start pushing now."   
I pushed hard and it hurt like hell. I scream and squeeze Namjoon's hand. I stop and breath deeply. "Come on Jin," the doctor said. "Push harder."   
"You can do it baby," Namjoon said and I squeezed his hand as I pushed even harder.   
"Alright Jin," the doctor said. "One more big push!" I scream louder and push as hard as I can. Baby's cries fill the air and I look up to see the doctor holding my baby. He cut the cord.  I lay back on the bed, still breathing hard. Namjoon kisses my head and the nurse takes our baby to be cleaned.   
"You did great baby," my husband whispers and kisses my head. I release his hand and smile at him. I honestly don't have any words. The nurse comes back in and hands me our child wrapped in a blue blanket.  
"Congratulations on your baby boy," she says as I hold him close.   
"You were right," Namjoon smiles and he has tears in his eyes. "It is boy."   
I smile down at my son and kiss his head. He's not crying anymore, he actually looks really sleepy.   
"Let me hold him," Namjoon says, holding out his arms. "Don't drop him," I warn, knowing how clumsy my husband can be. He laughs as he takes our baby and holds him carefully.  
"I would never drop our little Yoongi~"He coos and he's still silently crying. "Jinnie, I want nine more of him."  
I half glare at him. "I just got done giving birth and you want to knock me up again?"  
"No!" He says quickly. "Well, at least not right now. Let's just take care of Yoongi for now. Then we can give him bothers and or sisters."   

~~~~~~~~~~  
Awww, okay I actually really liked writing this. This is my first time actually writing the giving birth so... yeah. :') I hope you enjoyed this and there's lots more to come! PS: I know that Jin's name is Seokjin, but I kind of see Jin as being a nickname? Also, there will be other couples like Chanbaek and a few others. 


	2. Brothers From Different Mothers

Jin's POV... 

I always thought that babies cried a lot, but Yoongi is surprisingly quiet. The doctor said that there's nothing wrong with him. Namjoon said that maybe he's just really happy. I don't know. 

I'm in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Baekhyun is playing with Yoongi in the living room. "I hope that I can have a baby as cute as you~" I hear Baekhyun say. 

I smile. Baekhyun does have a boyfriend, Chanyeol. Baekhyun said that they talked about getting married after school and raising a family, I hope that they do. 

"Hey Namjoon," I say as we finish washing the dishes. "I think we should hire a babysitter. We both work and we need someone to watch Yoongi." 

"Or you can be a stay at home parent," Namjoon says in a soft voice. "You can watch Yoongi all day, instead of some stranger." 

"Mmmm," I hum, thinking about the idea. "I much rather watch him than a stranger. I guess I could put Baekhyun in charge and hire a few more people." 

 

That's what I did. I still own the place and work there when Namjoon has a day off. Everything seems to be working smoothly and I like that.

~2 Years Later~ 

Namjoon's POV... 

It's been two wonderful years since we first brought our Yoongi home. Everything has been great. I got a promotion last year, so I'm making twice as much. 

"Good morning," I whisper in Jin's ear. He giggles and rolls over to face me. "Good morning Joonie," he whispers.

I kiss him softly. "Hey baby..." 

"What?" He whispers, looking up at me. 

"Don't you think it's about time we give Yoongi a little bother or sister?" I bite my lip, waiting for my husband's response. He smiles. 

"Don't you have some banquet thing to go to?" Jin whispers. I nod. "Yeah," I say. "But that's next month." 

"We'll try for another kid after then," he whispers and I kiss him again. 

 

Jin's POV... 

It's a week before the banquet and I realized that I don't have anything to wear to it. Namjoon and I both decided to go shopping for suits and we let Baekhyun and Chanyeol babysit, they're engaged now and plan to get married later this year. 

After a couple of hours of trying on clothes, we finally found some suits to wear. I'm only half way dressed and suddenly the door to the dressing room opens and Namjoon comes in. 

He smirks and I know what that means. He grabs me by the hips and pulls me close and kisses me deeply. "I can't wait another week," he whispers against my lips. 

I can't deny him, and I honestly don't want to. I don't want to wait another week, I've already waited two years. "Me either," I whisper. "But, we should get home..." 

"Not if you be quiet~" he whispers and starts kissing down my neck. 

~a few weeks later~

Namjoon's POV... 

I come home from work and Jin comes to the door to greet me. "Welcome home," he says and kisses my cheek. 

"You're not mad that I'm late?" I ask gently. I've been trying to come early, but my boss keeps sending me more work. 

"No," Jin says. "Because I know that you'll come home earlier from now on." 

"Why is that?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. 

"Because," Jin says with a slight smirk. "I'm pregnant." I smile and hug him tightly. 

"I love you so much," I whisper in his ear.   
"I love you too," Jin whispers back. 

~two months later~ 

Jin's POV... 

I stop and stand outside Yoongi's bedroom. Namjoon is there reading to him. I can't help but smile. He's such a good father, how did I get so lucky? 

Namjoon closes the book and kisses Yoongi on the head. I go to our bedroom and wait for him. The phone starts ringing so I pick it up and answer it. "Hello?" 

"Jin..." Baekhyun's voice cries into the phone. "I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. I just found out. Chanyeol is visiting his family and won't be back until Monday. What am I going to do?" 

"Baekhyun," I start to say but he cuts me off. 

"I'm scared," he cries. "What if he hates me for screwing up our plans? What if he wants me to get an abortion? I can't do that." 

"Calm down Baekhyun," I say gently. "Chanyeol isn't going to hate you. He loves you very much. Things might not be going as planned but everything will work out." 

"O-okay," he says and sniffles. "I'll try to calm down and go to sleep. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"You didn't bother me Baekhyun," I say softly. "You can come over tomorrow and talk about if you want." 

"Thank you," Baekhyun says and hangs up. I hang up and climb in bed. 

"What was that about?" Namjoon asks as he comes in the room. 

"Baekhyun is also pregnant," I say as he climbs in bed with me. 

"Really? Wow," Namjoon says. "And Chanyeol doesn't know?" 

I shake my head and he frowns. 

"Chanyeol loves him," I say. "And just because their plan isn't going exactly how they wanted it to, doesn't mean that he will stop loving him." 

Namjoon smiles. "I think you're right." He kisses me gently and go to sleep. 

~7 months later~ 

Namjoon's POV... 

I'm starting to get worried. It's been a week since Jin's due date. Jin made an appointment to go to the doctors tomorrow and see if everything is okay. The doctor never said that anything was wrong throughout all his checkups. 

Jin gets up and goes to the bathroom. I climb out of bed and follow him. "Are you okay?" I ask gently. 

"I think our child just wants to live inside of me forever," he says and I laugh. I get down on my knees and place my hand on his stomach. 

"Baby you can't stay in there forever," I say to my unborn child. "Your other bothers or sisters will need that space." I can feel Jin glaring down at me. I glance up and smile at him. 

"We would all really like to meet you," I say and rub his stomach. "You can come out anytime now." 

Jin groans in pain. I pull away and stand up. "Everything okay?" I ask, concerned. 

"Not really," he mumbles. "I think that I should go lay back down." I kiss his head. 

"Okay," I whisper. "I'll make you breakfast." He nods and goes back to bed. I get a quick shower and get dressed. I go to the kitchen and start making breakfast for us. 

"Namjoon!" Jin calls. I turn off the stove and rush into our bedroom. "We need to go to the hospital now!" 

Jin's POV...

All I can remember is being rushed to the hospital and giving birth to my second. The nurse comes in with our second son. I smile as she places him in my arms. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol come in, with Yoongi. "In a couple of months that'll be us Baekhyun~" Chanyeol coos. When Chanyeol found out Baekhyun was pregnant, he went ecstatic. Baekhyun was worried for nothing. Chanyeol definitely loves him. 

Namjoon gets up and brings Yoongi over to sit on his lap. "Yoongi," he says. "This is your bother Jimin." 

Yoongi stares at the baby in my arms and smiles. He points to Jimin. "Mine," he says quietly. Namjoon giggles. "That's your little bother Yoongi~" 

~2 months later~ 

Namjoon's POV...

This morning at five o'clock we got the call, Baekhyun went into labor. We got there and Chanyeol was outside of the room. Apparently the nurses asked him to leave because he was panicking too much. We could hear Baekhyun screaming inside. 

 

Later the doctor told Chanyeol that they had to do a C section and Baekhyun and the baby are fine. 

Now we're inside the room and Baekhyun is holding his baby boy. He's smiling and crying at the same time. Chanyeol looks like he has no idea what to do, so he just stays by Baekhyun's side.  

"Namjoon, Jin," Baekhyun says and wipes his eyes. "This is our son Taehyung." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Awwww. I'm really enjoying writing this book. Chapter three might be up today. I know that there's a lot a time skips, but after chapter three there won't be as many I promise!


	3. Unexpected

~2 years later~ 

Namjoon's POV... 

I look back at our small apartment with a sigh. We were moving out. It was just too small for the four of us. We found a bigger house and that's where we are going. I feel sad leaving this place. We've spent the last four years here. I'm going to miss this place. 

"Namjoon," Jin calls. "Yoongi is getting impatient and he keeps waking up Jimin." I sigh. Yoongi hates to be woken up, but he has no problem waking up us, or his brother. 

"Coming!" I call as I shut the door. 

After a whole day of unpacking I'm exhausted. Jin is putting Yoongi and Jimin to bed, and I'm unpacking our clothes. I already put my clothes in the closet. I open Jin's box and on top is a large box of condoms. 

"Plan on having sex much?" I ask as he walks in the room. 

"Well last time we did it you said that you ran out," Jin says with a small smirk. "Now you never will."

I laugh and smirk back. "Don't be so sure about that~" 

Jin blushes and I walk over and kiss him softly. "I'm tired," I whisper. "How about we finish unpacking tomorrow?" 

"Mmm," he hums. "Okay."

 

Jin's POV... 

I stare down at the stick in my hand that reads positive. Another kid? Well it looks like the bigger house was a good idea. Now we'll just need a bigger car. I know that Namjoon will be happy that we're having another kid, but we weren't trying to having a kid this time. Yoongi and Jimin were planned. I guess I'll really get to surprise him this time. 

"Eomma!" Yoongi calls from downstairs. Yoongi rarely calls for me or Namjoon, he likes learning to things on his own. So either something bad has happened or he wants to play with Jimin who is still sleeping. I sigh and go downstairs to the living room where he's at. 

"What is it Yoongi?" I ask and see that he's writing something on a piece of paper. 

"Baekhyun called," he says. "He wants to bring Taehyung over. I don't want him to. I don't like Taehyung." He doesn't look at me while he writes. 

I frown and sit on the couch. "Why don't you like Taehyung?"

"Jimin is mine," Yoongi says. "And Taehyung is trying to take him away from me." I can't help but laugh. 

"Jimin isn't yours sweetie..." I say gently. 

"Yes he is eomma!" Yoongi says, looking back at me. "He's my little brother, not Taehyung's." 

"Taehyung doesn't have a little brother," I point out. 

"Well that's his problem," Yoongi says with a pout. "He doesn't need to steal my little brother. Jimin is mine. Mine." 

I pick Yoongi up and set him on my lap. "Well do you want to know a secret." He nods. 

"Promise you won't tell your father?" I ask and he nods again. 

"You're going to have another little brother or sister," I say and he smiles widely and claps his hands. 

"Yay!" He says and points to my belly. "Mine." I laugh and set him down. 

"What were you writing?" I ask. 

"A note," he says. "Claiming Jimin as mine." 

I smile and giggle. 

 

Namjoon comes home as I'm cooking dinner. He comes in the kitchen and I tell him what Yoongi said. 

"I think that Yoongi is an alpha," Namjoon says. "They're very protective of their family members, especially omegas and younger siblings. Remember when that guy started talking to you at the grocery store and Yoongi told him him to back off and that you had a mate?" 

I laugh. "Yes," I remember. "He wasn't hitting on me. He was just asking about the sale." 

"Why?" Namjoon asks. "You don't work there." 

"He asked me because alphas can be really clueless sometimes," I say and glance back at him. 

Namjoon frowns and starts going through the mail. 

~1 week later~

Namjoon's POV... 

I come home and the house is strangely silent. Usually the sounds and smells of Jin's cooking fill the air. "Jin?" I call out, no answer. I walk around the house and I see the backdoor open. I walk outside. 

"Congratulations!" People shout at me as the come out from hiding, like a surprise party.

Congratulations? For what? I wonder. Jin runs up to me. 

"Congratulations," he says with a huge smile on his face. "We're having a third kid." 

~~~~~~~~~~  
I wanted to write this sooner, but I had school registration and stuff. Ugh. Why can't it be summer forever? Anyways, I read that kids in South Korea don't go to school until they're 8 years old? Please tell me if this is wrong. PS. Sorry this chapter is kinda short.


	4. Jealousy and Worry

~4 years later~ 

Jimin's POV... 

"Eomma!" I yell as I run to him. He stops cooking dinner and looks down at me. "What is it?" He asks worriedly. 

"Yoongi hyung said that he would shave Taehyung's head if he ever came back to this house!" I say and cross my arms. He sighs. 

"Yoongi is just kidding," he says. "I promise that he won't hurt Taehyung. Get ready for dinner, your father will be home soon." 

I sigh and go back upstairs. "You're such a tattletale," Yoongi says. 

"Why do you hate Taehyung? He's my best friend," I say. 

"Because you're my little brother not his," Yoongi says and crosses his arms. "I'm supposed to your best friend." 

My big brother was actually jealous? I'm not sure if I believe him. 

"Are you two fighting again?" Jungkook asks as he comes out of his room. Kookie hates it when Yoongi and I fight. 

"No," Yoongi says and walks away. 

"I like Taehyung!" Jungkook yells and grabs my arm. "He's funny." He laughs and I smile at him. 

"Eomma said to get ready for dinner," I tell him. He nods and walks away. 

I wish Yoongi didn't hate Taehyung. 

Namjoon's POV... 

"I'm home!" I call as I shut the door behind me.   
"Daddy!" Jungkook calls and comes running down the stairs. I smile and pick my youngest son up as he giggles. "You have tomorrow off right daddy?" He asks and I smirk. "Actually daddy has a surprise," I say and carry him to the dinning room. Jimin and Yoongi are sitting across from the table. 

"They're having a staring contest," Jungkook says. "I'm pretty sure Yoongi hyung is winning." I set Jungkook down as Jin comes in with dinner. 

"I have great news~" I say as I smile at him. "I don't have tomorrow off, I have all of next week off." 

Jin smiles widely. "That is great news," he says and kisses my cheek. 

"Aww~" Jungkook smiles. 

"Gross!" Yoongi and Jimin say at the same time. The quit their staring contest to look at us in disgust. 

"Oh really?" Jin raises an eyebrow. He grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me in for a deep kiss. I close my eyes and I hear Yoongi and Jimin pretending to gag, and Jungkook keeps giggling. 

After dinner, Jin and I do the dishes with Jungkook who always wants to help us. Jin says that the reason why Jungkook is so nice is because he didn't get corrupted by Yoongi. 

I put the kids to bed and go to our bedroom. I see Jin laying on the bed in lingerie. I shut the door and lock it. "Well this is a nice surprise," I say and smirk. "May I ask why?" 

"It's a thank you gift," he says and I walk closer to the bed. "For not abandoning me or our family." 

I frown and climb on top of him. "Why would I ever do that?"

"I was just scared that you would become one of those guys who get obsessed over work-"

I laugh a little and cup his cheek. "Baby," I say and look into his eyes. "You and the kids are way more important than work. You and the kids are the most important things in the world to me. I'll always make sure to spend time with you, so please don't worry that silly little head of yours." 

Jin smiles and blushes. "Okay," he whispers. "Can you reassure me though~?" 

"Oh," I smirk and put my hand on his hip. "I can reassure you all night long~" 

Jin's POV...

"Eomma," Jungkook says with a frown. "What happened to your neck?" Dammit Namjoon. 

"Ah," I say and sit him down on the couch. "Don't worry about it. Hey Taehyung is coming over today, so can you spend something with Yoongi?"

"But Yoongi is mean..." he says and crosses his arms. 

"I'll buy you some ice cream," I say and he smiles. 

"Okay!" Jungkook says and jumps off the couch. "Yoongi hyung~!"

The doorbell rings and I go answer the door. Chanyeol and Taehyung are standing there. "Where's Jimin?" Taehyung asks. As if on cue Jimin comes running to the door. 

"Tae!" He exclaims and tackles his friend in a hug. I smile at them and look up at Chanyeol, he doesn't seem very happy. 

Jimin and Taehyung go to the backyard to play and I lead Chanyeol to the kitchen. 

"I'm really worried about Baekhyun," Chanyeol says. 

"Why?" I ask, frowning. 

"He keeps saying that he's tried all the time and he's been really sick lately," Chanyeol says.

"Are you sure that he's not pregnant?" I ask and his eyes go wide.

"You think that he could be?" He asks and I shrug.

"It's possible," I say. 

"I see that you're getting along with Namjoon very well," Chanyeol teases and I blush. I'm really going to have to talk to Namjoon about leaving love bites all over my body, especially in visible places. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Awwww, I didn't want this chapter to be incredibly long so it ends here. Don't worry I'll update soon!


	5. Sweet Like Suga

Jin's POV... 

"Oh my gosh," I say and my jaw drops. Namjoon has the week off so he took on vacation to the beach. I didn't know that we would be staying at such a beautiful beach house. 

"I call the biggest bedroom!" Jimin yells and takes off running. 

"No!" Yoongi shouts and runs off after him. "I want the big bedroom!"

"I want it too!" Jungkook yells and chases after his older brothers. 

"Don't worry," Namjoon says. "The masters sleep in the master bedroom." He kisses my head. 

"Mm," I hum. "Why is that?" 

"I can treat you like a king all night long~" he smirks at me. 

"I thought you said that Jungkook would be our last kid," I say and look into his eyes. 

"Ah~" he pouts. "Don't you miss being pregnant? You were so beautiful. You literally glowed, which only made you look more like an angel~" 

I roll my eyes playfully and I hear Jungkook crying. I rush into the bedroom. Yoongi is sitting on the bed with a pillow and Jimin is standing on the bed with a pillow. Yoongi looks like he doesn't care, while Jimin looks completely guilty. Jungkook is in the floor crying but he doesn't look physically hurt. I pick him up and he wraps his small arms around me. 

"You smacked your brother off the bed with a pillow?" I ask them. 

"Yoongi did it!" Jimin yells. "Not me!" 

"That's a lie!" Yoongi yells back at him. Jungkook keeps crying into my shoulder and Namjoon comes in the room. 

"Can't you guys get along for one week?" He asks. "First of all, this is our room. Second of all, Yoongi can stop picking fights with Jimin all the time? And stop hurting Jungkook."

I sigh and take Jungkook out of the room. "Are you okay?" I ask softly and brush his hair with fingers. He nods. 

"It just really hurt," he mumbles. I carry him into the bathroom and set him on the counter. I look him over and don't see any blood, and nothing seems to be broken. I kiss his head. 

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Yoongi and Jimin started fighting over the big bedroom and then they started having a pillow fight," Jungkook says. "I wanted to join but Jimin accidentally hit me while he was trying to hit Yoongi. Why did they start fighting so much recently?" 

"I don't know," I say honestly. "But I'm going to find okay? I promise."

Namjoon's POV...

"Jimin," I say. "Go to the living room. I want to talk to Yoongi privately." He nods and drops the pillow before leaving. I shut the door and sit down beside Yoongi. 

"Why have you been so sour lately?" I ask him and he crosses his arms. 

"Because..." he mumbles.  "Taehyung is stealing Jimin from me. Not only that, but Jimin likes him more." Yoongi has his head turned away from me. He always looks away when he's about to cry because he doesn't want anyone to see. 

I wrap my arm around him and pull him close to me. "You want to know a secret?" I ask him and he nods a little. "I think that you're an alpha, and you're the oldest child. Do you know what that means?" 

"When I'm old enough I'll be in charge when you're gone because I'm the oldest alpha?" He asks, refusing to look at me.

"Technically yes," I say with a sigh. "But it also means that when me and your mom aren't there Jimin and Jungkook will look to you. They'll expect you to protect them and make them feel safe, especially if they're omegas. Taehyung will never ever replace you. He's just Jimin's friend and that's all they'll ever be."

"Unless they start dating," Yoongi says and looks at me. "Jimin is MY little brother and I don't approve of him dating that goofball. I won't allow it."

"Mm," I him and smile. "Well Jimin isn't allowed to date until he graduates college and gets a good job."

Yoongi smiles a little. 

"Be nicer to your siblings okay," I say and stand up. "Who knows, you might have another sibling on they way~"

"How are babies born?" He asks bluntly. 

"That's a conversation we'll have after you graduate college and get a good job," I say and leave the room. 

Jin is the one who is going to talk to them about that when they're ready... At least I hope so. 

 

Jin's POV...

The rest of the week went surprisingly smoothly. Yoongi seemed to be in a better mood which meant less fighting. Jungkook got sunburnt thought because he lied about putting on sunscreen. Other than that things went well. 

Namjoon kept wanting to... do it. I had to explain to him that the kids could hear us through the thins walls. 

He wants another kid, but it's hard enough already with three kids to look after. 

"Eomma!" Jimin calls. I go to the living room. Today we have to go back home so everyone is supposed to be packing. 

The first thing I see is Jimin sitting on the floor and a dog is licking his face. "Suga got me a puppy! He's the best!" He looks at his older brother who is watching him with a proud smile. 

"I love you Yoongi hyung!" Jimin says. 

"Puppy!" Jungkook yells and runs over to the dog. "Yoongi you're sweet, like suga!" 

"You mean sugar," Jimin says, trying to correct Jungkook's English. 

"No," he says and shakes his head. "Suga!" 

I sigh. I don't want to rain on their parade but there's no way we are taking that dog with us. 

"Kids you're supposed to be packing," Namjoon says and comes into the room. "Where did that dog come from?" 

"Suga!" Jungkook says and points to Yoongi. 

"Kids," he sighs. "We can't keep him. Look, the dog is wearing a collar, he already has an owner."

They all frown. We go out and find the owner of the dog and return him. Jungkook cried a little but Yoongi distracted him by giving him his stuffie. 

We get home and unpack before going to bed. "Jin," Namjoon says. "You don't want another kid, do you?" 

"Honestly, no I don't," I say. "I love our life Namjoon. I love you and I love the kids. I think that it's perfect. Yoongi is about to start school-" 

"That's just it," Namjoon says. "He's growing up and soon Jimin will join him and then Jungkook."

"Are you trying to say that you want another kid every time one of them goes to school?" I ask.

"No," he says. "I just feel like this is the end of an era for us." He sighs and sits on the bed. I sit beside him. 

"Don't get all psychological on me," I laugh a little. "I know that you feel like this closing the book, but I see it as starting a new chapter. Our kids will grow up, but they're still kids. Let's just enjoy what we have right now okay?" I hold his hand and intertwine our fingers. He smiles and kisses my cheek. 

"I love you so much," he whispers. "I haven't lost my cuddling privileges have I?" 

I laugh and shake my head. "No, of course not." 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, so I didn't plan this chapter out, but I hope this is okay. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but school is starting soon. Please wish me luck. 


	6. Beginning of the Teen Years

Yoongi- 15  
Jimin- 13  
Jungkook- 11

Jimin's POV... 

I'm struggling to keep my grades up. Why? My older brother has decided to blast his music as loud as he can when both of my parents are gone; and our mom is working more since he expects Yoongi to watch after us. Most of the time his music is American artists screaming nonsense as loud as they can. 

Today the house is surprisingly quiet. "Ah shit!" Yoongi yells. I wait a minute and I don't hear Jungkook cry, so that's good. I go to Yoongi's room and he's not there. I knock on the bathroom door. "Yoongi hyung?" I ask.

"Go away Jimin!" He snaps back. 

"Is everything okay?" I ask gently and he groans. 

"Yes!" He says and he opens the door. "Is it bad...?" 

Oh. My. God. 

"You bleached your hair....?" I ask, staring at his blonde head. 

"Oh my God," he says and turns around. "It's even worse than I thought..."

"No!" I say quickly. "It's not bad at all. Just, different." 

Yoongi turns around and faces me. "You're not lying to me are you?" I shake my head, "No." 

He lets out a sigh. "I thought I messed it up..." 

"No," I say. "It's actually a decent job. But umm why did you do it?" 

"Because I can," he snaps and slams the door shut. 

I suddenly start to feel really hot. Why? I take a breath and go back to my room. I close the door and take off my hoodie. I'm still hot. I turn on the fan. 

I glance at the clock, ten minutes have gone by and I'm only getting hotter. I take off my shirt and slip off my jeans. My knees start feeling weak so I lay down on the bed. 

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. Wait... I learned about this in health class. Am an omega... I'm in heat. 

"YOONGI!" I yell. "Call mom!" 

Jin's POV...

I get in my car and my phone starts ringing. I just got off work and I stopped at the grocery store to get ingredients to make dinner. 

I take out my phone and answer it. "Hello?" 

"Eomma..." Yoongi says worriedly. Oh God. If Yoongi's worried something must be seriously wrong. "You need to get home right now. Jimin is having his first heat."

"I'll be right there," I say and start the car. "Make sure that all the doors and windows are locked." I hang up and call Namjoon. 

"Namjoon!" I exclaim. "I need you to go to the drug store and get heat suppressants." 

"Why?" He asks. "Did you run out?"

"No," I say. "Jimin is having his first heat!" I hang up and put my phone down. I drive home as fast as possible. I unlock the door and lock it back after I'm inside.

I can smell the sweet scent filling the air. I go upstairs and knock on Jimin's door. "Jimin," I say softly. "It's mom. Listen, I'm going to start a cold bath for you okay?" 

No response. I sigh and go to the bathroom. I turn the water all the way on cold and let it fill the tub. Jimin comes in, wearing a bathrobe and he looks miserable. 

"Eomma..." he whines. 

"I know sweetie," I say gently. "Your father is coming to bring you some medicine. Just get in the tub okay?" 

He nods a little and I leave the room, shutting the door behind me. 

I can't believe that this day is finally here. I thought Yoongi would have presented first since he's the oldest, but omegas usually present earlier than alphas do. 

"I'm here!" Namjoon calls and I hear him run up the stairs. He hands me the bag of medication. "I'm coming back in," I tell Jimin before opening the door. 

He looks a little better. I read the directions on the back of the package before giving two of the pills to Jimin and getting him a glass of water. "It'll take a few minutes before they start to work," I say softly. 

"I want to go back to bed..." he mumbles. 

"I know," I say gently. "But just stay here for a few minutes okay? I'll make you some ramen." I brush his hair back and he just nods. He takes shaky breaths as I get up and leave. 

"Jimin is going to be okay right?" Jungkook asks as I enter the kitchen. 

"Of course," I say and start making the ramen. "He's just going through a heat right now."

"What's that?" He asks curiously. 

"It's just something that happens to omegas," I tell him. I don't want to lie to him, but he's too young to know the truth. 

Jimin's POV... 

The last I remember is eating my mom's ramen. My entire body feels weak and sore. I groan in pain. Why do I have to be an omega? I wanted to be an alpha.

My phones buzzes and I look at it. It's a text from Taehyung asking why I wasn't at school today. I slept throughout the entire day? I look at the date on my phone and I did. 

Do I just come out and tell him? I guess so...

Me: "Taehyung, I had to miss school because of my heat."

Taehyung: "You're an omega?!"

Me: "Yeah. I am."

Taehyung: "Don't worry. I will protect you no matter what. No alpha will lay a hand on you."

I smile at his message. He really cares about me. He's such a good friend. 

My door opens and Yoongi is standing there. "Ah," he says. "You're finally awake. We were starting to worry."

I sit up and put my phone aside. "I'm fine," I say. "I just-"

"Yeah, mom told me," he says and walks over to me and sits on the bed. "You're sore and weak, which is normal. Your heat should only last a few more days."

I nod. "How did mom and dad react to your hair?"

"I think they're too concerned about you to notice," he says and smiles. "I stayed home today to watch you. Is there anything that you need?"

"Mm," I hum. "Something to eat would be nice."

Yoongi kisses my head before leaving. He hasn't kissed my head since.... It's been so long I can't remember. He's a good brother when he wants to be. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow, this is a lot longer than I thought it would be. Today is my last day of summer. 


	7. After Heat

Jin's POV... 

"You did talk to him about Jimin about heats right?" Namjoon asks as he takes off his shirt. 

"No," I admit. "I will once his heat is over."

"Why not now?" He asks as he puts his pajama shirt on. I glare at him. 

"Omegas only care about one thing during their heat," I say. "We're not interested in anything else."

Namjoon smirks and walks over to the bed and kisses me softly. "Mm~ I know~"

Jimin's heat lasted for a full week. Poor thing. The first heat is always the worst. 

"Hey Jimin," I say as I come into his room. "We need to talk..." 

Jimin groans and pulls himself out from under the covers. "It's finally over?" He mumble and I nod. 

"Yes," I say and sit at the edge of his bed. "Are you feeling better?" 

"A little," he says and looks down. "Can I go back to school now?" 

"Not today," I say gently. "I'm taking you to the doctors today."

"What?!" He asks and looks at me. "I'm not sick!"

"I know," I say. "But it's better to take medication prescribed by a doctor, and I want to make that you're okay."

"What do you mean?" Jimin asks. 

"Well heats are hard on an omegas body," I say softly. 

"I know about heats," Jimin says. "We learned about them in health class. It's the body's way of saying that I'm ready to mate and have kids."

"I want to make something very clear," I say. "You will not mate or have children until you are married."

"I wasn't planning on it," he says, looking into my eyes. "I know that stuff is a big deal."

I smile. "Alright," I say. "Well get dressed, your appointment is in half an hour."

"Hey mom," he says as I stand up to leave. "Does that mean I can't date anyone?"

"We'll talk about that later," I say and leave the room. 

Jimin's POV...

The doctor did a full examination of me and went to go get the test results. He said there's very little possibility that something is wrong with me, but there's still a small chance... 

The doctor comes back and tells me that everything is fine, and gives the prescription for my medicine to my mom. 

 

Finally I can go back to school. Taehyung was excited to see me. "I'm so glad that you're okay," he says smiling. 

"Of course I am," I say smiling back at him. "You didn't tell anyone that I'm an omega did you?"

He shakes his head. "Of course not," he says. "You did go to the doctor and get prescribed medication right?"

"Yeah," I say. "My mom made sure of that."

"You can't just take any medicine," Taehyung says sternly. "Promise me you'll take it every time."

I nod. "Of course I will."

Taehyung's mom got pregnant years ago, but he had a miscarriage. The doctor said that it was because he took medication he wasn't supposed to during his last heat. His parents didn't try to have another kid after that. 

Taehyung smiles a little. "Good." 

Yoongi's POV...

I'm not surprised that I don't really have friends at school. Most people try to avoid me. My blonde hair didn't really help that. 

All day I couldn't help but think that Jimin is at school. School with alphas. He's an omega. That really pisses me off. I don't want some alpha trying to get with my little brother. 

I get home and Jungkook is on the couch crying. I walk over and sit down beside him. "Kookie, what's wrong?" I ask gently. 

He just looks at me and then clings onto me. "Mommy and daddy were fighting..." he cries. "What if they get a divorce?!" 

When did they fight? I missed something here. "Kookie..." I say and stroke his hair. "Mom and dad love each other very much. They're not going to get divorced over one fight."

Jungkook nods and continues clinging to me. Holding him makes me feel a little better. 

 

Mom comes home with Jimin. Jungkook is up in his room doing his homework. "Eomma," I say and walk over to them. "Jungkook is upset."

"Why?" Mom asks. "Did something happen at school?"

"No," I say and cross my arms. "Apparently you and dad got into a fight."

Jimin looks at him. "You did?"

"I wanted seafood for dinner and your dad hates seafood," mom says. "It wasn't that serious."

"Tell that Kookie," I say. "He thinks you're getting a divorce."

Mom says and goes upstairs to Jungkook's room.

"You okay?" I ask Jimin. He nods. 

"Yes," Jimin says. "A lot better now that my heat is over. Thanks for taking care of me Yoongi hyung."

"I'm your older brother," he says. "It's my job to take care of you."

~~~~~~~~~~  
This is really more of a filler chapter. I have so much planned for this story... I might update again today. (Wow 3 updates in one day, that's more than I've ever done.) For my first BTS fanfic I think it's going really well. I'm so glad that so many of you love this story and anxiously wait for upcoming chapters. You motivate me to keep writing. Thank you. 


	8. A Possible Crush

Jungkook's POV...

I curl up on my bed and cling onto the giant teddy bear Jimin got me. "Kookie..." mommy says and I hear him come in. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you hate daddy?" I ask him and turn to face him. 

"I don't hate him," mommy says and sits beside me. "I love your daddy. We just had a disagreement over what to have for dinner."

"Really?" I ask as I sit up. 

"Kookie," mommy says. "Your father is the love of my life, my soulmate. He was and always will be my Prince Charming."

I giggle. "Okay~"

He kisses my head. "Get ready for dinner."

 

Namjoon's POV...

After dinner, we send Jungkook and Jimin to bed so we can talk Yoongi alone. 

"Yoongi," Jin says softly. "We're concerned about you."

"Why?" He asks and crosses his arms. "Because I dyed my hair blonde? If you want to yell at me just do it."

"We're not going to yell at you," I say gently. "Yoongi... are you happy?"

"Right now?" He asks. "No. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Is everything okay at school?" Jin asks him. 

"My grades are fine," Yoongi says. 

"He meant your social life," I say.

"It's fine too," Yoongi says and groans. "Can I go now?"

I let out a sigh. "You may go."

I watched an American tv show that I found on Netflix last week and it said that dying your hair is a cry for help. 

So instead of lecturing him about it, I thought we could see if anything was wrong, but Yoongi doesn't want to talk. 

Yoongi's POV...

I sit down to enjoy my lunch by myself, as usual. "Hello~" a voice says and I look up to see some guy sitting beside me. "My name is Jung Hoseok. I'm new here."

Hoseok. That name sounds familiar. 

"I'm Kim Yoongi," I say and he smiles. Hoseok has a really nice smile. He's new here. He doesn't hate me... yet. 

Jimin's POV...

"Come on~" Taehyung whines. I'm over at Taehyung's house to help him study. 

"I agreed to help you," I laugh. "Not give you all the answers."

Taehyung pouts. "Please~ Jimin~"

I shake my head no and he sighs. "You leave me no choice then."

Taehyung starts tickling me and I laugh uncontrollably. "St-stop it!" I fall back on the bed and he hovers over me and continues tickling me. "Pl-please! I'll tell you! Just st-stop!"

Taehyung stops and smiles down at me. I feel myself blush. Taehyung pulls away and sit up. 

"Umm..." I say and look down. Taehyung laughs and hands me my book. "Here it is."

"Yeah thanks," I say and smile. 

"Are you okay?" Taehyung asks. "You're not going into heat are you?"

I laugh. "Oh my gosh," I say and cover my face with my hands. "No. Heats only happen once a month!"

I take my hands away from my face and look at him. "I'm fine."

 

We study for about an hour and then his mom drives me home. "I'll walk you to the door," Taehyung says and gets out of the car. He goes and open the door for me. "Thank you," I say and smile. 

Taehyung walks me to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says. 

"See you tomorrow," I say smiling. 

I go inside and Yoongi is sitting on the couch. "You went to his house," he says. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think that you would care," I say honestly. "You're not mom or dad."

"I'm your brother," Yoongi says. "And I care about you. I don't want you to get knocked up anyone, especially him!"

"Knocked up?!" I exclaim. "Taehyung is just my friend! We are just friends! But you honestly think that I would jeopardize my future to sleep with some alpha? Talk about trust!" I yell and storm up to my room. Sometimes it's like Yoongi wants me mad at him. 

"Jimin hyung?" Jungkook asks as he knocks on my door. "Can I come in?" 

I get up and open the door. He hugs me tightly. "I love you," he says and I smile. "I love you too," I say quietly. 

"I heard you and Yoongi hyung fighting," he says. "I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Kookie," I say and pull away. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes," he says proudly. "Mommy went out to get something he needed for dinner."

"Mommy told me that daddy is his Prince Charming," Jungkook says and sits down on my bed. "Do you think that you will meet your Prince Charming one day?"

"Well I hope that I do," I say and sit beside him. "But I don't know if I'm even allowed to date yet. I asked mom and he said that we'll talk about it later, but I think he forgot." 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow so 3 updates in a day. Whooo! A great way to spend my last day of summer. I wish BTS could save me from tomorrow. Anyways, thank you guys for liking my stories. Your comments are why I keep writing! 

PS. The tv show that Namjoon watched was Degrassi Next Class.


	9. Drama...

Namjoon's POV...

"Jin," I say with a sigh. I hate when his phone goes to voicemail. "I'm going home early. Jungkook called me, he thinks that Jimin is in heat again. Please come home when you get this. I love you."

It's only been a week. Jimin can't be in heat again, and if he is then something is wrong with him. I rush home and the scent hits me. Jimin is definitely in heat. 

"Daddy!" Jungkook runs up to me and grabs my hand. "Help Jimin! I called eomma but he wouldn't answer!"

"Where's Yoongi?" I ask him and stroke his hair. 

"I don't know!" Jungkook yells. I sigh and knock on Jimin's door. "Jimin-"

"Go away!" Jimin yells and groans. My phone starts ringing and I answer it. "Hello?"

"Namjoon! I can't come home right now!" Jin says frantically.

"Why not?!" I ask. 

~a few hours earlier~

Yoongi's POV...

I can't. I can't do this anymore. I storm outside the school building and sit against the wall. I can't go to school anymore. I just can't. 

I embarrassed myself in front of everyone. I put my face in my hands and cry. 

"Yoongi," I hear Hoseok's voice say. He sits down beside me. "In a day or so everyone will have forgotten about it." He puts a hand on my back. I hate for people to see me like this, weak and pathetic. 

I sniffle and force myself to stop crying. I wipe my eyes and look at Hoseok. "I'm sorry..." I whisper. He smiles slightly. "Don't be. You got nervous, it happens."

"All I had to do was go in front of the class and speak," I whisper. "And I couldn't even do that." 

Hoseok frowns and brushes my hair back. I wish I wasn't so damn nervous all the time. 

"Thank you Hoseok," I whisper. "For being here with me. You're a good friend."

Hoseok smiles and blushes. "I try to be." I sigh and let myself relax. I've only known Hoseok for a week, but things with him are... easier. I just wish I could feel like I wasn't a burden to him. 

 

School is over and I go to find Hoseok. I had to force him to go back to class, I didn't want him to fail because of me. I walk into the parking lot and see two guys, either alphas or betas, beating someone up. Hoseok! 

I glare at them and run over there. I pull Hoseok away from the two assholes.

"Ohh," one of them smirks. "Are you here to blubber some more nonsense before running away like a crybaby?"

They hurt Hoseok. I punch the guy right in the nose and he stumbles back. 

"Yoongi!" Hoseok gasps. 

They fight was all a blur. The last thing I remember is seeing a shiny blade stab me in the stomach and then everything went black. 

Jimin's POV...

All day my stomach has been hurting and I've been really hot. I take deep breaths as I walk to the bathroom. "Are you feeling okay?" Taehyung asks and I shake my head. My legs feel weak so I slide down the wall and sit on the floor. Taehyung wets a paper towel. He gets down on his knees and puts it on my forehead. 

"Wow," he says. "You're really hot." I just nod. 

"I need to go home," I mumble. 

"I'll call my mom to pick you up," Taehyung says and gets out his phone. 

"Hurry," I whimper. "I think that I'm in heat."

~now~

Namjoon's POV...

"Why?!" I ask.

"I'm at the hospital with Yoongi," Jin says. "There was a fight at school and they guy he fought with had a knife..."

"Oh my God!" I exclaim. "He's okay right?! Please tell me he's okay."

"He's going to be okay," Jin says and sniffles. "I'm really worried about him... We really need to talk with him." 

"Okay," I say with a sigh. "I'll be right there-"

"No," Jin says. "You can't leave Jimin alone. They aren't keeping Yoongi overnight, so we'll be home later. I love you."

"I love you too," I say softly. "Tell Yoongi that I love him."

"Of course," Jin says and hangs up. 

"Jimin," I say. "Please, just take your medicine."

"No daddy!" Jungkook says. "He needs a cold bath first." 

"You go get the bath ready," I tell Jungkook. "And I'll get his medicine."

~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooohhhh~ okay I'm going to leave this tiny cliffhanger here. School freaking SUCKS. (Someone please kill me. I will pay you.) I might update again tonight. I'm going to try to update everyday after school if I can.


	10. Beginning to Hope

Jimin's POV...

"I don't have cancer do I?" I ask as the doctor comes back. 

"No," the doctor says. "You just have irregular heat cycles. There's medicine that we can give you to help with that. You would have to take it everyday, and you can't have sex while you're taking them."

"I wasn't even planning on having sex until I'm older," I say truthfully. My mom rests a hand on my shoulder and starts talking to the doctor about the details. 

I've read somewhere that omegas who have irregular heat cycles have a higher chance of getting raped. I'm scared. I want to go home and curl in a bunch of blankets.

I'm glad that Yoongi is okay. His friend Hoseok has been coming around a lot to check on him. Hoseok is an omega... I wonder if they're dating. 

I feel my phone buzz. I take it out and look at it. 

Taehyung: "Are you okay?"

Me: "I have irregular heat cycles... so not really."

Taehyung: "I'll protect you Jimin. Don't worry."

I smile at Taehyung's message. He's so sweet.

We finish at the doctors and mom drives me home. At dinner, Yoongi didn't eat with us, he stayed up in his room. I overheard mom and dad talking as they were doing the dishes. They plan on making Yoongi see a therapist. 

I go up to Yoongi's room and knock on the door. "May I come in?" I ask gently. 

"Sure," Yoongi says so I open the door and I sit down on the bed beside him. 

"What's wrong?" I ask. "I know that not everything is okay. I overheard mom and dad talking, they plan on making you go to therapy."

"I'm not okay," Yoongi mumbles. "I think that I have anxiety."

I take his hand and hold it. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I don't know," Yoongi says as he looks into my eyes. 

"I love you," I whisper and he smiles. 

"Don't get all sappy on me," Yoongi says and I giggle. 

"Well it's true," I say.

"I love you too," Yoongi whispers. 

"I know," I smile and kiss his head.

 

I don't remember falling asleep, but I wake up laying beside Yoongi. He is really peaceful when he sleeps. 

"Jimin...." I roll over and see Jungkook at the door. 

"What?" I whisper and he walks over to me. He climbs in bed with us. I smile down at him. Can everything stay like this? Yoongi and Jungkook are okay, and mom and dad are in their room asleep. Taehyung is at his house, safe and with his parents. There's nothing to worry about right now. Who wakes up at 5AM to worry anyways? 

I could probably go to sleep if Jungkook wasn't clinging to me, he's like a small heater. I'm just glad that Yoongi stole all the covers so I'm not sweating. 

I close my eyes and let myself drift back off to sleep.

Yoongi's POV...

There are only two good parts of my day. One, being at home with Jimin, Jungkook, and my parents; two being with Hoseok. 

Hoseok is like an angel. It's sort of impossible to be unhappy around him. I know that I haven't known him for long, but... I think that I have a crush on him. No. I know hat I do.

I can't tell him that though. I'm not good enough for him. I don't deserve him, I never will. 

"You should smile more," Hoseok says gently. "You're beautiful when you do." I smile slightly. 

"Thank you," I say. "I'm just, I-"

"You're nervous," Hoseok says. "I understand that. I'm here for you Yoongi."

"Thank you Hoseok," I say and sigh. "Being with you calms me down. I'm not nervous being at school. After school my parents are making me see a therapist."

"It'll be okay," Hoseok says softly. "If you need help, then it's good to accept it."

I let out a sigh. I consider myself lucky just to know who Hoseok is. Whoever he ends up with, they'll be the luckiest person alive. 

"Thank you Hoseok," I say smiling a little. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry for this short and late update. I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't had time to write. I'll try to update sooner. I promise that this story won't be abandoned. I have so many plans. Big things are coming, that's all I can say! I'll try to update before Monday. I love you guys and I hope that you are all doing well. Thanks for continuing to read my story.


	11. The First Goodbye

Yoongi- 18  
Jimin- 16  
Jungkook- 14 

Namjoon's POV... 

"Come on guys!" I yell. "We're going to be late for your brother's graduation!" 

Jin comes in the room and he's crying into a tissue. I walk over and wrap my arm around him. "Baby please don't cry," I say gently and kiss his head. "How can I not?" He cries. 

Honestly, I want to cry too. Our first baby boy is all grown up. He's going to move out, go to college, and start a family of his own... 

Jimin and Jungkook coming running down the stairs. "We're ready!" They say at the same time. 

~a few months later~ 

Yoongi's POV...

Over the past few years, I've changed a lot. A lot of things have changed. One thing is still the same though. 

"Yoongi!" Hoseok calls and waves at me. My heart still flutters when I see him. I still feel flustered around him. I'm still in love with him, and I still don't deserve him. 

I thought college would be even worse than high school, but it's actually good since Hoseok is there with me. 

"I was thinking..." Hoseok says and his cheeks turn pink. "You've written a bunch of songs on the piano... Could I write the lyrics? That way it would be like a real song?" 

My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to learn music a few years ago, and I'm actually good at it; at least I think so. 

"I don't know..." I say, and he starts looking at me with those damn puppy dog eyes that work on me every single time. "Okay, fine." He smiles widely. 

 

Jin's POV... 

"Hey Jimin-" I started to say but he was already out the door. He was going to see Taehyung again. He's always out with him and his other friends. 

"Hey Jungkook!" I call and he comes running into the living room. 

"Yes mom?" He asks and sits down beside of me. 

"You'll never leave me right?" I ask. 

"Like Yoongi did?" He asks. "All children leave their parents mom..."

I hug him tightly. "I know..." I say with a sad sigh.  

 

Jungkook's POV... 

"Yoongi..." I say with a sigh. "I know that you're busy with college and all, but you should come home some time. Mom really misses you. You leaving made him realize how old he really is... Dad misses you too. We all do. It's been lonely since you left. Jimin is never home anymore, he's always with Taehyung..." I feel my eyes start to water so I hang up. It was just his voicemail anyway, it always is.  

I wonder what Yoongi does at college and what Jimin does with Taehyung. Things were so much better when Yoongi was here. I remember when I was little and Yoongi hated Taehyung and claimed Jimin as his.  

Mom and dad went out tonight, so I'm home by myself. Is this what being an adult is like? I can see how Yoongi would like it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, and I'm also sorry that I took so long to update. I have so much more planned, so I'm sorry that this chapter is sort of a filler.


	12. Oh No, Oh No No No

Jimin's POV... 

"You sure that it's okay with you parents?" Taehyung asks, looking up from his book. 

"It's okay with Yoongi," I say and he rolls his eyes. "That's not the same thing," he complains. "Yoongi doesn't care what you do now that he has a boyfriend." 

"I never said that he had a boyfriend," I point out. "I said, I think he has a boyfriend. Anyways, is sneaking out past curfew okay with your parents?"

"Of course not," Taehyung says. "But that's not what I was asking about." 

"You mean about me spending the night with you?" I ask and he nods. 

"Things are... different now," he says and looks down. "I presented as an alpha... and you're an omega with irregular heat cycles..." 

"I have been taking medication for years," I say. "Nothing is going to happen. I trust you." 

Taehyung looks up at me, and I can tell that he doesn't know what to say; he's debating whether to say anything at all. I sigh and shake my head. 

"Let's just go," I say and walk out of his room. 

 

Yoongi's POV...

"Nooooo," I whine. "I'm exhausted Hoseok... Let's just stop here for the night." 

"Okay," he sighs. "But you're staying at my dorm tonight." 

"Why?" I giggle. 

"Because you've been drinking," he says and gestors to the empty bottle on the piano. I groan and stand up. "It's not my first time and it won't be my last," I grumble. 

"We'll see if you say that tomorrow," Hoseok laughs, and we walk back to his dorm room. I like Hoseok's dorm, because he has it all to himself. I share a dorm room with Mark and Jackson... they're too much for me so I try to avoid them. 

Hoseok helps me inside and over to the bed. "I'm not drunk," I say as I take off my shoes. "There was barely anything left in that bottle." 

"Still," Hoseok says. "It's my job to watch after you, so get comfortable and get some sleep."

"What about you?" I ask, looking up at him. 

"I have a report due tomorrow," he sighs. "And I've kind of been putting it off." I nod and take off my jacket, Hoseok takes it and puts up. I lay down and watch as he goes over to his desk and sits down. He turns on the computer and the screensaver is a picture of us from this past summer. I smile and close my eyes. 

 

I wake up and feel something soft on my lips. I open my eyes and... Hoseok is kissing me?! He pulls away and opens his eyes. He stares at me with wide eyes and his jaw dropped for a long time before he starts rambling apologies over and over. 

"Hoseok," I say but he keeps talking. "Hoseok!" He stops and I notice the tears in his eyes. 

"I have wanted to kiss you for years.." I say quietly and his cheeks turn bright pink. 

Hoseok really likes me back... Maybe, just maybe... I do deserve him. Hoseok could have anyone, that's why I never even hinted that I liked him that way, I didn't want him to feel like he had to date me just because I like him. Hoseok actually likes me though, all of me. He knows every single thing about me, and now, there is nothing that I haven't told him about. That's another reason why I never said anything. I always want Hoseok in my life, and I never want to do anything to ruin it. 

 

Jimin's POV... 

As I open my eyes, I realize that I remember nothing from last night. I went somewhere with Taehyung... I look around and I have no idea where I am. I start to panic and- oh fuck no. I'm naked, in some stranger's bed. What the fuck happened last night? Why does that even matter? It's daylight and my parents know that I'm not at home, I'm so dead. I start breathing heavily and I'm burning up... shit. I forgot to take my meds this morning, and now I'm in heat! I really want to cry. No Jimin. You need to get up and call Taehyung, wherever the hell he is. 

I force myself out of bed and my clothes are in the floor. I put them on, which only makes me hotter. My phone is only the nightstand. I pick it up and call Taehyung, but it goes straight to voicemail. I don't want to call mom and dad, I can't!

"Yoongi..." I whimper when he picks up. "I need you..." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry not sorry for the little cliffhanger! I will try to update before the weekend! Like I have said before there is a lot planned for this story, and I came up with some new ideas, so ask of you to please continue to read this story if you like. Your nice comments motive me to write.


	13. What To Do

Jimin's POV...

 

"What the actual fuck were you thinking?" Yoongi snaps at me. He brought me back home., and mom and dad wanted to yell at me, but didn't since I'm in heat. Yoongi got me medicine and now he's lecturing me... 

"I wasn't..." I mumble. "I can't even remember what happened."

"Even I didn't even get in that much in trouble," Yoongi says with a sigh. "I'm not going to yell at you... You'll get plenty of that from mom and dad later." My eyes start to water, and I can't hold back the tears. 

"Jimin..." Yoongi frowns. "Please don't cry... It'll be okay..." 

"No it's not!" I cry. "Yoongi... I slept with someone, a stranger..." Yoongi's eyes go wide. 

"Holy shit," Yoongi gasps. "Jimin..." I cry harder and roll away from him. I can't. I just can't. 

"You could be-" 

"I know!" I snap at him and continue to sob. He rubs my back softly. 

"I'll be back," Yoongi says with a sigh and gets up. My phone starts to ring and I see that it's Taehyung. I answer it. 

"Hey Jimin-"

"No," I snap at him as I sit up. "Don't you dare apologize to me! This is all your fucking fault! I- I hate you!" I hang up and Taehyung immediately calls back, and I turn off my phone. I don't want to hear anything that he has to say. 

 

Jin's POV...

 

"We aren't bad parents... are we?" I ask, looking at Namjoon. Jimin told us everything that happened to him last night. 

"No," Namjoon says with a sigh. "Kids do stupid things like rebel from their parents. Jimin is still a kid, and he made a huge mistake..." 

"We have to punish him for it," I say and he nods. 

"Of course we do," he says and rolls over to face me. "But... We shouldn't be harsh with him. It's not like he wanted that to happen."

 

"What do we do if he's pregnant?" I whisper. 

"If he is," Namjoon says and sighs. He's got that glint in his eyes that lets me know that he's thinking. "I think that we should ask Jimin what he wants to do. We shouldn't force him into doing anything." I nod in agreement.  

~a few weeks later~

 

Yoongi's POV...

 

"Oh my gosh," Hoseok says and his eyes go wide.  "Your brother is really pregnant? What is he going to do with baby?" 

"I don't know," I say and run my hand through my hair. "My parents aren't forcing him to do anything, so it's his choice." 

"I can't even imagine how he feels," Hoseok says. "He's still in high school, and he lost his virginity to a stranger..." He shudders at the thought. 

My dad told me that omegas have almost the complete opposite feeling about sex from when they are in heat. I've never really thought it about. Sex affects them differently. Hoseok is literally as pure as angel. Even if we are dating now, I don't think that I could take his innocents. Well... Maybe... 

"Yoongi?" Hoseok says and I look at him. He smiles. "You zoned out there for a minute." 

"Oh," I say. "Sorry..." 

"It's okay," Hoseok says, smiling. "You can make it up to me by taking me out to dinner tonight." 

~~~~~~~~~~

SOPE IS HAPPENING! THE SHIP IS SAILING! WHOOOOOOO~! I actually updated sooner than I thought! Tomorrow is Friday Eve guys! The Eve... (Haha I'm sorry for this bad pun.) PS. Many of you want to know what exactly happened to Jimin that night... While you'll find out soon!


	14. Secrets

Jungkook's POV...

 

Jimin has locked himself away. Instead of going out every night, he locks himself in his room and I never see him come out. I've tried to get him to open the door a few times, but he doesn't answer me. I know that he doesn't hate me; he's trying to make up his mind about what to do with the baby.  I have something that I want to tell him but I can't. 

My phone buzzes and I smile because I already know who it is. 

Hey babe, do you think that you can come over tonight? 

Depends...

On what?

What are we going to do~? 

Whatever you want to ;) 

I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm kind of dating this guy. He's older than me, but he's really handsome, and kind. I met him online and we've been talking a lot. I do like this guy, a lot actually. It's nice to know that someone cares about me, someone loves me. 

Mom forced Jimin out of the house today, so I'm home alone. The doorbell rings and I go to answer the door. Taehyung is standing there and he looks like he has been crying for days. "What do you want Taehyung?" I ask and step outside to talk to him. 

"I want to talk to Jimin..." he says and his voice wavers. 

"Well he's not here right now," I say and look into his eyes. "I would chew you out for how irresponsible you were, but I'm not your mom." 

"You're not innocent you know," he snaps at me. "I saw you there that night. Drunk off your ass and making out with some pedophile. Do your parents know about that?" 

"Oh just shut up," I snap back. "This isn't about me. Nobody notices me. Nobody cares about what I do. I might as be invisible. You took Jimin to that party, not me. You abandoned him at that party and let someone rape him, not me. I thought you would watch after him, take care of him. Like an alpha should." 

Taehyung growls and clenches his fists. "Listen," he says lowly. "I didn't come here to get yelled at. I didn't come here to beg for Jimin's forgiveness, because I sure as hell don't deserve it. I came here to tell JImin... I know who the father of his child is."

"Who is it?" I ask and cross my arms. 

"I'm not telling you," Taehyung says and punches the door next to my head. I stare into his eyes. I'm not afraid of him. I never have been. He takes his hand away and steps back. He turns around. "I'll wait for Jimin to come home then." 

"Whatever," I scoff at him and go back inside. 

Taehyung and I have never gotten along, but it wasn't ever this bad before. Screw him. Who needs him anyways? I have one person who would give me the world if I asked for it. I glance at the window and Taehyung I still there so I go sneak out the back. 

I'm coming over. I text him.

 

Yoongi's POV...

 

I've literally had the best night of my life. I took Hoseok out for a proper date, we went to dinner and then walked through the park. I've spent a lot of time with Hoseok before, but this was completely different. There wasn't anything between us anymore. I felt nervous before I saw him smile at me, and the rest of the night was just a feeling of pure happiness. This must be what young love feels like. 

Hoseok kissed me goodnight, and it was nice, sweet, gentle, and slow. Honestly when I first met him, I never saw this coming. At one point I kept thinking that it was only a matter of time before he left me, but he never did. There's no doubt anymore about our feelings for each other. 

I know that it's too soon in our relationship... But I do wish to marry Hoseok. I can't see my life without him in it. My hearts almost breaks with the thought of Hoseok being with someone else. 

I walk back to my dorm, which is empty, thank God. Mark and Jackson are probably fucking at some party, or in their car. I get ready for bed and my phone starts ringing. It's Jimin. I haven't talked to him since he found out he was pregnant. I answer it. 

"Hello," I say. 

"Yoongi..." Jimin sighs. "What do you think I should do?" 

"It's your choice Jimin," I say gently. 

"I know that," he says. "I can't get an abortion... I couldn't live with myself if I did. But how can I go on with my life with a child? Could I have a successful career and be a teenage parent? And if I give the baby away... I'll never see them again..." 

"Jimin," I say with a sigh. "Listen, I know that you didn't want this, but it's still your child. If you're strongly against abortion then don't do it, you'll regret it forever. And if you really want the child in your life, don't give it away, keep it." 

~~~~~~~~~~

WHOOO! I updated so soon! I won't be updating for awhile, I'll be busy all weekend and Monday. I'll try to tell you guys when I update, because some of you are literally obsessed with my story and I honestly just can't believe that so many of you love my story.  I don't have an update schedule, because it would be a totally lie. (*cue Caught in a Lie*)


	15. I've Made Up My Mind

Jimin's POV...

 

"Mom... Dad..." I say as I come into their bedroom. Dad finishes brushing his teeth, and mom looks up from his laptop.  "I've decided that I want to keep the baby. I didn't ask for it, and I didn't want it... But I just can't abanden it. It's my child too. I can't get rid of it." 

Mom smiles a little, "Come here." I sit down beside him in bed and he hugs me tightly. "I'll take extra good care of you okay?" 

"You?" Dad asks, looking at mom. "You've never delt with a pregnant omega."

"And you've never been pregnant," mom says and dad just laughs, I laugh too. 

"We'll both take extra good care of you," mom says, looking at me and he kisses my head. I smile and get up. 

"I should get to bed," I say. "I need my sleep." 

We say goodnight and I go up to my room. I'm glad that Yoongi was able to help me make my decision. 

Why don't I just block Taehyung's number? I sigh and give in, I answer. "What is it Taehyung?" 

"Jimin," he says gently. "I know that you hate me, but please listen... I know who the father of my child is." 

"Who is it?" I snap at him. "Is it you?" 

Jin's POV...

 

"I'm glad that Jimin didn't want to get an abortion," I tell Namjoon. "I'm glad that he wants to keep the child too." 

"What about his future though?" Namjoon asks. 

"He's not going to throw away his future just because he had a child when he was a teenager," I say. "And do you know why? Because he has good parents who will help him. No one can do everything on their own, we all need help sometimes." 

Namjoon smiles and kisses me softly. "You're really smart sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I ask teasingly. "What am I other times?" 

Namjoon smirks. "Sexy~" 

I laugh and kisses my cheek and down my neck. "You've been too stressed lately," he whispers against my skin and moves a hand up my leg. 

"Mmm," I hum. "I could use some help with relaxing..." 

"We should get away for the weekend," Namjoon whispers and starts pulling down my shirt to kiss my chest. 

"Can we do some relaxing before then?" I whisper. 

"Absolutely," Namjoon whispers and climbs on top of me. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Two updates in one day? Who even am I? Lol. Anyways, I know that this chapter is really short, but the next one will be longer. (That's the plan anyways.)


	16. Hello...

Namjoon's POV...

 

I love Jimin, but he's worrying himself to death. I'm not even sure what he's scared of. Maybe he's scared of the father of his child. Jin asked him who the father was, but he just said that he didn't know. Jungkook asks him to play video games with him, but he won't. 

Jin is out with Jimin at his doctor's appointment. I know how to get Jin to calm down, but I don't know how to help Jimin. He needs to find out who the father is, maybe he could calm his nerves... 

I decide just to give up on reading my book and set it down. I hear someone pull up into the driveway. I go look out the window, it's Yoongi. I go open the door for him. 

"Hello Yoongi," I say as he steps inside. 

"Jungkook told me," Yoongi says and I notice that his hands are shaking. "Taehyung was the one who let Jimin get knocked up. Taehyung took him to that party, got him drunk-"

"Yes," I say with a sigh. 

"And you people wonder why I fucking hate him!" He exclaims. "Jimin told me that he went to the party and got drunk and slept with someone. He didn't tell me that Taehyung was the one who took him there!" 

"Yoongi," I say sternly. "Calm down. You're NOT going to hurt Taehyung." 

He growls and huffs. "Fine." He sits down at the table and join him. I give him a few minutes to relax. He lets out a sigh and looks up at me. 

"Dad," Yoongi says softly. "When did you marry mom?" 

"I wasn't much older than you are now," I say honestly. "Why are you suddenly interested?"

Yoongi bites his lip and fiddles with his fingers. "Because..." he mumbles and takes a deep breath. "I'm dating someone and I know that they're the one. I just know it. It's crazy to purpose now, since what we have is still so new..."

"Yoongi," I say gently. "Just give it some time. When I first saw your mom, it was love at first sight. I didn't even know how to talk to him for the longest time, so I didn't. Then one day, he approached me. We got together shortly after that. I wanted to marry him after a few weeks. When I finally did marry him, it was the best day of my life. I'll never forget it." 

Yoongi smiles a little. "That's so sweet," he says. "I plan proposing to him on New Years. That way it's not too soon, but not too far away."

"That six months away," I say. "Are you going to be able to be so close to him and not help him through his heat?" I raise my eyebrow and he laughs. 

"I actually don't think that I can help him even after we're married," he says. "It's not that I don't want to... He's the purest angel on earth, I can't take his innocence." 

"Mmmm," I hum. "You'll have to if you plan on having children. Knowing Hoseok, he'll definitely want kids."

"Yeah," Yoongi says. "He told me that he does. Wait, I never said that I was dating Hoseok." 

"You didn't have to," I say with a small smirk. "You only get that look in your eyes when he's around or you talk about him." Yoongi blushes and I laugh. I miss having Yoongi here, and I'm glad that he comes home, even if it is to kill Taehyung. I'm really glad that Yoongi is happy now too. I'm happy that him and Hoseok are finally together. They're a great couple, and one day they'll be great parents. 

 

Jimin's POV...

 

Yoongi came home yesterday and he was pissed that it was Taehyung who took me to the party. I could tell that he wanted to kill Taehyung, but dad wouldn't let him. Yoongi was gone before I woke up this morning. I know that he's mad at me for not telling him. 

I sigh and stare up at the ceiling. I rest my hand on my stomach. There's nothing there yet, but I'll be huge in months. Dad has agreed to hire a tutor so I don't have to walk around school pregnant for nine months. I can't fall asleep, but I have to. I'm meeting the baby's father tomorrow. 

 

 

I take a sip of my tea as I wait. I'm waiting at the café he said he would meet me at. I'm beyond nervous. Maybe I should just leave before he shows up. Too late. He smiles as he walks up to me and he sits down across from me. 

"Hello Jimin," he says gently. 

"Hello Taemin," I say nervously. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

You thought that the father was V? Come on guys, I gave you so many hints that it wasn't... *sigh* Anyways~ I actually got to update! Whooooo! I love you guys so much, I fangirl so much when I see your comments and they make me want to write ASAP! Kookie wasn't in this chapter lol, but you'll be seeing a lot more of him in the next few updates I promise!


	17. The Pain of Seeing You

Jimin's POV...

 

"I want to apologize for-"

"There's no need to be sorry," I cut Taemin off. "We were both drunk." Taemin blushes and looks down. "Yeah but..." Taemin says. "You got the worst end of it..." I feel my cheeks redden. He really does feel for bad for what he did.

"I want to be in the child's life," Taemin says. "I want to take responsibility as the father." I smile at him. "Thank you," I say gently. "I was actually hoping that you would say that." 

"I told my parents about everything," Taemin says. "They hate the situation, so I'm going to get a job to help support you. I want to be here for you and our child."

"Wow," I say surprised. "Thank you so much Taemin. I'm glad that you're so willing to do this for me and our child."

"Of course," he says. "I want to come to your doctor's appointments if that's okay." I nod and smile at him. I honestly thought that he was going to be angry or say that he doesn't care. Maybe sleeping with him wasn't an accident...

 

Jungkook's POV...

 

I lay on my back, breathing heavily. This definitely wasn't the first time I had sex, but it was one of the best. "You okay?" his softy voice whispers. I roll over to look at him and nod. I always push myself to do everything he asks. I feel like I've already lost Jimin and Yoongi. My friends at school have stopped talking to me. No one cares about me except for him. That's why I must do everything he wants me to, so he doesn't leave me as well. 

He kisses my head before getting up. "I'm going to get a shower." I just nod a little and lay in the warm space that he left behind. I feel like such a slut, but it's worth being loved...right? I lost everyone around me, and now I feel like I'm losing myself as well. 

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but I hear a phone buzz. It's his, not mine. I open my eyes and sit up a little. It's a text message. 

I can't wait to see you tonight babe~ I'm going to wear the outfit that you got me ;) 

 

He's... No. No. he can't be cheating on me... He can't... He is. I get out of bed and get dressed before leaving. Walking home I tried my best not to cry, but as soon as I got home I sobbed my heart. He said that he loved me. Me and only me. He lied.

Still... I can't leave him. He is all that I have. I love him so much. I won't tell him that I know and everything can stay just as it is. 

~a month later~

Jimin's POV...

 

Taemin is actually staying true to his words. He got a part time got as a waiter and he's been using all of his paychecks to help pay for the doctor's bills. My parents told him that he didn't have to do that, but Taemin insisted on it. Just like he insists on taking care of me. He comes over when he can to ask if I need anything. He's good company to have around. I really like Taemin. 

"Is there anything besides ramen that you want?" Taemin asks as we walk down isle of the grocery store. I shake my head. "Well," I say when I think about it. "Some ice cream would be nice..." Taemin smiles at me. "Anything for you." I giggle and we go to the back where the ice cream is and I immediately  stop as I see Taehyung. We haven't talked or seen each other since he told me that Taemin was the father. I miss Taehyung. I still consider him to be my best friend.

I look away and hope that he doesn't notice me. When I look up, he's gone. I sigh, but I don't know if it's sadness or relief. 

"Hey," Taemin says and I look at him. "I was thinking... Do we want to know the gender of our child or do you want to wait and have it be a surprise?" 

"I think that we should know," I say. "That way we can get the nursery together." Taemin nods in agreement. 

"Jimin," he says softly. "I was also thinking that... Well we have been spending so much time together and I've gotten to know you... And well I uh was just kind of wondering... Will you go out with me?" 

~~~~~~~~~~

WOW AN UPDATE! I like how I said I wouldn't post for awhile when I'm updating more than I ever have. I'm sorry guys. Thank you so much for continuing to read my story. I love you guys so much. PS. Jungkook and Jimin's stories are kind of based off of some stuff that I went through. I have had some really toxic relationships and I have been in Jungkook's shoes... I'm not writing my own life story here, but sometimes their feelings are things that I have felt in the past. I just wanted to tell you guys that.


	18. Loss

Jimin’s POV…

 

“Taemin-“ I start to say but he giggles.

“You don’t have to answer me right now,” he says. “You can take time to think about it.” We check out and head back to my house. Do I want to date Taemin? Yes. I do. Should I…? What would my parents think about me dating the guy that knocked me up? They actually like Taemin though. Still. What would that say about me? I really do like Taemin, so maybe it’s worth a shot.

“Friday,” I say as we reach my house.

“Huh?” He turns and look at me.

“You can take me out this Friday,” I say smiling and he blushes.

“Okay,” he says and smiles too. “I will.”

 

Yoongi’s POV…

 

Five more months until New Years. I seem to keep remembering that every time I see Hoseok. Just like I’m reminded of how lucky I am every time we go out, every time he holds my hand, and every time his lips touch mine. One of my favorite things now, is staying up late and working on songs with him.

I write the music and he writes the lyrics, but sometimes I have to help him. We enough songs now to make an album. Hoseok jokes about us becoming famous. I tell him that that will never happen. He tells me that we never know. Me famous? Yeah right.

 

“If you could go anywhere in the world,” Hoseok says as we walk down to the ice cream shop. “Where would you go?”

“Home to you,” I say and look at him just to see his cheeks redden. “It would be the perfect place to go to, and I could go there every day.” Hoseok giggles and grips my hand tighter.

“You’re becoming a sap,” he says, smiling at me. “But I like it..” I laugh. This is complete happiness, this is true love… And I’m not sure if I can wait another five months for him to be forever.

 

~two weeks later~

 

“Hoseok….” I say gently. He keeps trying to sing one of the songs we wrote, but he can’t sing the way he wants to. “We can try again tomorrow…”

“Just one more,” he says. “Okay?” I sigh and start playing the piano. Hoseok starts singing again and I can’t help but smile. Sometime starts smelling really sweet…Hoseok stops singing and whimpers. “Oh…” he groans and whimpers. “Yoongi…” He’s in heat.

 

Jungkook’s POV…

 

I sigh as I see his name on my screen. I can’t believe that I actually broke up with him. The pain of knowing that he was seeing someone else behind my back became too great to bare. I don’t deserve to be loved by anyone, not even by him. It made me start to wonder… Would anyone miss me if I died?

I delete his message and pretend that I didn’t see it. Taehyung sends me a text.

Is Jimin happy?

He’s dating Taemin now. He seems to be happy.

Do you think that he still hates me?

I don’t know. You have to ask him that.

Can you get him to come see me? I don’t want to come over if Yoongi is there.

He’s always at college so you can come over.

Okay. Thanks Kookie.

Everyone has stopped calling me Kookie except for Taehyung. Well mom calls me that sometimes but not as much as he used to. I miss having Taehyung around. I sigh and set my phone aside.

I remember him shouting at me, saying that he’s not really cheating on him. He said we weren’t even dating. I was just his personal sex doll. I should have known. I can’t deal with this anymore. I can’t take this extreme loneliness. What did I do to deserve this kind of pain and suffering?

I walk downstairs and go out the back door. I need to clear my head. I let out a sigh as I walk down the sidewalk. Some candy would be nice… Mom can’t keep candy in the house because he doesn’t want Jimin to eat unhealthy food. I see the store across the street and don’t bother walking to the crosswalk to cross the street…

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
*Evil laughter* Hahahahaha. You guys might hate me, but I hate myself even more so… Yeah. Since this update is so soon today, there might be another one. It turns out that I’m not as busy as I originally thought. Just to let you guys know, there’s going to be roughly 20-30 chapters in this fic. I doubt it will go further than that. It could, I mean who knows.


	19. Baby Steps

Yoongi’s POV…

I tried to resist Hoseok. I really did try…but he was in heat, begging for me and his scent clogged up my brain so I couldn’t think straight. I got out of bed and took a shower, I got a pill for Hoseok and a glass of water for when he wakes up. I run out to get us breakfast. I’m standing in line when my phone rings. “Hello?” I answer.

“Yoongi…” Mom’s voice came across the phone, filled such sadness and sorrow. I know that something is wrong. “Jungkook is in the hospital. He got hit by a car last night.”

 

Jungkook’s POV…

I don’t know how long I have been asleep, but I rather not be awake. It’s hard to breathe, and I can’t feel my legs. “Jungkook!” Mom exclaims and rushes to my side. “You’re awake! My sweet precious baby…” He starts sobbing as he holds onto me. My dad wakes up and it looks like he hasn’t slept in days. Have I been here for days? His eyes go wide and leaves the room. Jimin, Yoongi, and Hoseok come in shortly after he’s gone. They all look terrible. I caused them this much trouble by almost dying? They do care about me?

Taehyung comes in the room. I can tell he’s been crying. He cares about me too? They care about me, all of them. “’Shh,” mom whispers in my ear. “Please don’t cry baby. Everything will be alright.”

~a week later~

I finally came clean. I realize that I’m not okay, and that I do need help. They’re sending me to a mental hospital as soon as my physical injuries heal. The doctor said that I had a low possibility of ever walking again. Taehyung often comes to see me. I enjoy his company. He said that he’d come visit me in the mental hospital too.

My (ex)boyfriend never came to see me. I’m not surprised. He never cared about me, I see that now.

“Hey Kookie,” Taehyung smiles at me as he comes into the room. “I brought you something~”

I look up at him, “What is it?” He walks over and sets a blue bag down in front of me. “Open it,” he says smiling.

I open the bag and inside is a sketch book and pencils with a sharpener and eraser. I look up at Taehyung who is still smiling. “I thought you would like them,” he says and sits in the chair beside of my bed. “I do,” I say smiling back at him. “Thank you Taehyung.”

 

Yoongi’s POV…

I look up from my laptop to see Hoseok looking worried. I frown. “What’s wrong?” I ask softly. I remember what we did during his heat… “You’re not pregnant are you…?” He looks up at me and I feel a wave of panic rush through me.

“No,” he says. “It’s just… I feel like we rushed things now…and I guess that-“

“Did you not like it?” I ask. Hoseok smiles. “I liked it a lot,” he giggles and then sighs. “I guess that I was just expecting something out of a romance novel.”

“We can take a trip,” I say. “We can go somewhere really fancy, and rent a nice hotel-“

“And you can be a real prince charming~” Hoseok says with a smirk and laughs. I laugh with him.

“And we used protection remember?” Hoseok says, still laughing. “I seriously doubt that I’m pregnant. I rather have kids after we’re married.”

I blush deeply. Hoseok said after WE are married. He does want to marry me. I sigh happily. “I love you Hoseok,” I say and kiss him softly.

“I love you too,” he whispers against my lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OKAY SO YEAH I BROUGHT LOVE YOURSELF AND THE MVS INTO THIS I’M NOT SORRY. Okay, I’m done scream lol. This isn’t my only kpop fanfic. I have written some Chanbaek stuff, and I’m going to be writing a Markson fanfic. (I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP,FIGHT ME!)


	20. Time Has Come

Jimin's POV...

 

"Taemin~" I groan. "Stop~" Taemin sighs. "But I love rubbing your belly," he says and looks up at me. "And my child is in there. I'm trying to bond with her." I laugh. I had a doctor's appointment earlier this week and confirmed that the baby is a girl. 

"I'm hungry," I say and pout. "I think that...I want pickles." He looks up at me and scrunches his nose. "Pickles? Just pickles?" Taemin asks and I nod. He gets up and goes downstairs to get me some. Taemin is my boyfriend now, and it's nice. 

I'm worried about Jungkook though. I have visited a few times since he moved into the mental hospital. I honestly didn't think that things were wrong with him. He seemed like a normal kid to me. I have also been talking to Taehyung, and I have decided to forgive him. It wasn't completely his fault. He didn't force the alcohol down my throat. We're slowly becoming friends again. 

Taemin comes back with a jar of pickles and a fork. "This is what you want?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod. "Yeah," I say and he hands it to me. 

I eat a few before I get sick of them so Taemin goes and puts them back in the fridge. "Jimin..." he says hesitantly. "There's something that I have to ask you... Will you marry me?" 

"W-what..?" I manage to stutter out. "Taemin-"

"Not right now," he says gently. "One day in the future though... I would like for our daughter to have her parents be together." I smile at him. He really is such a sweet guy. Would I mind marrying him? He treats me well and he isn't after my parents money... 

"Okay," I say smiling. "If we are still together by the time we graduate then I will marry you." I don't think this is a serious conversation. I wonder though if Taemin actually wants to marry me or if he just wants what he thinks is best for our daughter. 

~a few months later~

Yoongi's POV...

"I love New Year's," Hoseok says with a happy sigh. I giggle and smile back at him. "Me too," I agree. Finally, tonight is the night. I know that it's cliché, but I want to wait just until midnight. Hoseok takes me to his friend Jaebum's party. Jaebum is an alpha and I feel like less of one compared to him. We hang for awhile, talking to his friends and drinking a little. We start heading back when I lead Hoseok to the park we walked through after our first date. 

"What are we doing here?" Hoseok asks, giggling. I take a deep breath and get down on one knee. 

"I love you Hoseok," I say. "I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I never wanted to let you go, so I hung onto you... Which actually isn't true because you chose to stay with me. I'm the luckiest alpha in the world, because I have a literal angel who blesses me everyday. And I'm trying to be romantic, but it probably sounds more like cheesy rambling... Jung Hoseok... Will you marry me?"

I watch as his eyes fill with tears as he stares at the ring in the small box. I used up most of my saving just to buy it. Hoseok deserves the best. He nodded his head, "Yes Yoongi. I will marry you. " I smile widely and slip the ring on his finger, a perfect fit. 

~a few more months later~

Jimin's POV...

 

"Come on baby!" Mom says. "You can do this!" I only scream louder and squeeze Taemin's hand tighter. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! I don't wan to scream bad words so I scream loud noise instead. I hate everything, especially Taemin right now. Mom told me that things would be bad, but this is a million times worse than heats. 

"One more big push!" The doctor says. I take a deep breath and push as hard as I can while I bite my lip so hard it brings blood and let out another scream. Cries fill the air and I fall back on the bed. Finally, I did it. Nine months of being pregnant and it's finally over. I brought a beautiful baby girl into the world. 

The nurse takes my baby to be cleaned and make sure that's she's healthy. Taemin and my mom keep saying that I did a good job and they're proud of me. Taehyung comes in the room with pink bags. "Jimin," he says, looking at me. "Are you okay?" I just nod a little and smile. 

My mom leaves to go get my father, so Taehyung sits in his seat. "Taemin...." Taehyung sighs. "We need to tell him the truth. It's been nine months."

"This was your plan from the beginning," Taemin says. "I'm not backing out now."

 

"You do realize that I am right here?" I ask and look between them. 

"You didn't just sleep with Taemin that night," Taehyung says. "We had a threesome. He didn't want me to tell you and I didn't want to say that I slept with you because I thought you would hate me even more. That's why we aren't friends like we used to be, that's why I have been distancing myself from you." 

"What?!" I exclaim. "You mean- So the child really can be yours and not his?" I look between the two of them again. 

Taemin sighs and starts to cry. "Taehyung... He was fine with not knowing..." 

"You just want the child to be yours," Taehyung snaps. "So you can marry Jimin and get your uncle's money. I'm done with keeping secrets. I'm done lying. Spending time with Jungkook has changed me. I see things differently now. I'm not the same person. I'm so very sorry Jimin. You have the right to know the truth."

"I want a DNA test," I say and look at both of them. "I want to know who the real father is before anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah so...BOOM! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU?! Anways. It's 1AM and I have school tomorrow which means I have to get up by 6AM. Why do I do this to myself? For those of you interested in my Markson fanfic, I will say when I post it. I will be posting it on Wattpad, AO3, and GOT7 amino. I have no plans for tomorrow so there might be an update. (Nothing is for certain though.)


	21. Don't Worry

Yoongi- 19

Jimin-17

Jungkook- 15

 

Jimin's POV...

I look down at the beautiful baby girl in my arms. Taemin and I had a few names picked out, but didn't decide on one. Taehyung explained what was going on to the doctor and now we're waiting for the results. I'm hurt, by both of them. I can't believe they would do this to me. The doctor comes back with a clipboard in his hands.

 

Yoongi's POV...

"I want yellow flowers," Hoseok says. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Yellow flowers? Just yellow?" I ask. We have been planning our wedding for awhile now. We decided that the wedding would be at the end of summer and the beginning of fall, but we haven't set an exact date. "How about roses instead?" I ask.

"Can they be yellow?" Hoseok asks. "It's the color of happiness." I sigh and shake my head. "How about I pick the flowers and you can decide the flavor of the cake?" He thinks for a second. "Mmm," he hums. "Okay." I smile at him.

I learned how to work with Hoseok without bossing him around. I was used to always telling Jimin and Jungkook what to do. They don't need me now though. I look at Hoseok and I can imagine looking at him every night when I go to bed and waking up to him every morning, and watching him grow old with me. I can imagine him having our kids and raising them with him. I never saw my life so clearly before.

"Yoongi," Hoseok snaps his fingers under my nose and I jump a little. "Oh," I say. "Sorry I zoned out for a minute." He just giggles and goes back to looking through the wedding magazine.

 

Jungkook's POV...

I can't believe that I could be here my whole life. My consular says that's unlikely, but... As look around, I feel like I can see myself as one of them. I've been here for so long. I don't have any way of keeping track of time here. I'm glad that I can walk again, so I won't be in that chair forever. I still don't know anyone here that well. There's a girl who talks and argues with herself sometimes. There's a boy who lurks around like he's look for his next prey, but never does anything. There's another guy who will scream at random times for no reason. There's a girl who acts like two totally different people, and it's scary how fast she changes. Am I really as crazy as some of them? Taehyung comes back and reminds that I'm not, but it's been so long since he came to see me. Does he not care to see me anymore? He told me that Jimin was supposed to have his baby any day now. Was it today? Yesterday? Will it be tomorrow? I'm completely cut off from the outside world, unless Taehyung or my family comes in to tell me what's going on. Yoongi has come to see me a few times, and he's always so jumpy when he does, like he's scared of something. Mom, dad, and Jimin usually come together. Dad acts like every word he says could trigger me into wanting to die again. Mom tries to keep the conversation light, and so does Jimin. Jimin stopped coming when he reached eight months though.

I don't want to die anymore, but apparently I'm still not better. What is wrong with me? They said that I'm depressed. Am I? I don't feel sad, I'm just lonely. They said I would be here a year at most, but I feel like they're lying to me.

I have five sketches books filled with drawings. I hope that Taehyung comes to see me soon, and brings me another one. Some more pencils would be good too.

 

Namjoon's POV...

"Jin," I say softly and he rolls over at look at me. "Do you just ever feel old?"

"We're not that old," Jin whispers. "Our first son is just getting married, and our second child has a child, and our third child... I think we should be more worried about our parenting then our age."

"Jin," I say gently. "We are good parents, okay? Stop blaming us for their mistakes. Like you said, Yoongi is getting married. He found the love of his life, so I think we did something right." Jin smiles and kisses my softly, even after all these years I still love kissing him. We might be old, but our love will never die.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Awwwww~ Namjin~ Anyways, my Markson fanfic has been posted on, Wattpad, AO3, GOT7 amino, and Markson amino. I also added the ages in this one, because some of forget how old they are... I honestly forgot how old they are. I realized there has barely been any actual Namjin? I'm going to fix that. I also have another Namjin fanfic planned, a college AU, and I'm planning on doing a one shot book, and yes I will be taking requests! I will let you guys know when any of these things have been posted. I'm glad that you guys not only like my plot, but also my writing style. I really want to be an author one day, so that really means a lot to me.


	22. I Do

Jimin's POV...

"So the baby really is yours," I say as I look at Taemin.

"See?" He asks. "Jimin... I really do care about you, you mean the world to me. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner..."

"Taemin..." I sigh. "I don't know... I just... I want some space right now. Okay?"

He nods before leaving. I lay Jisoo down in her crib. She's so beautiful and perfect. I'm glad that I didn't give her up. 

Jungkook's POV...

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim as Jimin comes in carrying his baby. I'm an uncle! I smile widely and rush to greet them. "Jimin," I say. "She's absolutely stunning. What's her name?"

"Jisoo," he says smiling. "Lee Jisoo since Taemin is the father." 

"May I hold her?" I ask and Jimin carefully places her in my arms. "She's so cute~" I coo. He giggles. "Thank you," he says. "Definitely worth waiting nine months for her."

"I have good news," I say smiling. "I'm getting out of here next week. I'm coming home."

"That's great!" Jimin says and I hand Jisoo back to him. "You'll be able to come to Yoongi and Hoseok's wedding after all."

~fall~

Yoongi's POV...

I have never seen anything seen anything as beautiful as Hoseok walking down the isle. Finally all the months of waiting are over. Hoseok is all mine now. 

Mom cried through the whole thing, and dad couldn't stop him. I think my whole family cried. Heck even I cried. Everyone cried. 

I took Hoseok to Hawaii and we had an amazing time. We've moved into a small apartment and everything is going great. We have decided to wait until we both finish college and get steady jobs before trying to have children. 

Hoseok and I still continue to write music. I think Hoseok wants us to be Kpop idols. Yeah right, like that could ever happen...

Jungkook's POV...

It's weird being home after so long. I really do feel better. I finish my ice cream as I watch cars go by. I can't take anymore of Jisoo crying. I love her, but I can only take so much. 

Taehyung walks up to me. "Here to see Jimin?" I ask, looking up at him. He shakes his head and sits beside me. 

"I came to see you actually," Taehyung says. "I almost went to the hospital."

I laugh a little. "Well I'm better now..."

"I'm glad," Taehyung says. "I wish Jimin would be my best friend again... but I think he still kind of hates me."

"I thought I was your best friend," I say, frowning and he smiles.

"You are," he says. "I've learned my lesson. No more bad boy stuff. I'm done with all of that."

"Good," I say. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
A little bit of a filler chapter... but Sope is married now! Yay!!! I love your comments so much guys, they make me want to write more. I have plans for the next few chapters. PS. There will be a sequel to this book, when all of the kids are married and grown up with their own families.


	23. The End

Yoongi- 21  
Jimin- 19  
Jungkook- 17

Jungkook's POV...

"No freaking way!" I exclaim. "Yoongi that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"It's just an audition Jungkook," he laughs. "Lots of people will be there and they'll want people more experienced."

"They want people who are talented," I tell him. "And you're really talented, Hoseok is too. When you become famous you have to buy us tickets so we can watch you preform."

Yoongi laughs so hard I think he's crying. "Sure," he says. "Whatever Kookie. Bye, love you."

"I love you too," I tell him and hang up. 

Taehyung gasps and I turn around to see him staring wide eyed in the door way. 

"Wow," he says. "You're art is stunning. You'll definitely get into that art school."

"The one in America?" I ask. "I don't think so... I mean... that's really scary. I'm not applying."

"Why not?" Taehyung pouts. "You could be a famous artist Kookie!"

Yoongi being famous for his music? Believable. Me famous for my art? Not a chance. It would be nice though. I'm much happier than I was a few years ago. I feel like a completely different person. Like all that bad stuff was me in a different life time. I try not to think about it. Sometimes I can't help it, but Taehyung is always there to help me through even my worse days. I'm glad that he's my best friend.

"I would have to leave you though," I say and bite my lip. 

"You would get to follow your dream," he says, smiling a little. 

Jimin's POV...

"Jimin! Jimin~ Wake up~" he says and shakes me awake. I smile up at Taemin. 

"Five more minutes," I whisper and close my eyes. Taemin sighs. 

"Jisoo wants you though," he say and kisses me softly. I kiss back gently. "She needs her mommy~"

I blush and laugh. "Don't say it like that!" I say and sit up. He smirks. "Mommy~"

I get my pillow and smack him with it, causing him to laugh. Taemin goes to take a shower as I get out of bed. 

Two years ago I thought that Taemin was just using me, but he wasn't. He did want his uncle's money, but he wants me more. He has always treated me like I'm a prince and mom said that how I should be treated. 

I love Taemin, I really do. And I know that he loves me. I guess that's why I'm living in a tiny apartment with him. My parents come over to watch Jisoo while Taemin and I are at school. 

I wanted to hire a sitter but mom said that he loves spending time with Jisoo. I called Yoongi the other day and told him that he should have kids already so mom would bother him too. He has one more year of college left, and he said that he's have children after he gets a good job. 

I'm glad that Taemin got his uncle's money. Otherwise I'd still be living with my parents.

Jin's POV...

I come home and all the lights are off, but I see something glowing in the kitchen so I follow it. Namjoon is standing in front of the table, which has a beautiful meal laid out.

"Did you....?"

"Oh no," he says with a laugh. "You know that I can't cook Jin. I called in a few favors."

"So you do remember our anniversary," I say smirking a little.

"I forgot one time!" Namjoon exclaims and laughs. "And now I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Nope~" I walk over and kiss him lovingly. 

Jungkook... our baby boy... he'll be all grown up soon. I'm too old to have any more kids. I don't have heats anymore so the factory is closed. Maybe having ten kids would have been a good thing...

Namjoon pulls away. "Jin. I know that you worry you're silly little mind too much. But look, everything turned out fine. All of our kids are happy and healthy now. That's all that matters right?"

I nod. "You're right," I smile and kiss him again. "I love you so much." I whisper against his lips. 

"You can show me how much you love me after dinner~" he whispers, smirking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sad to say that this is the end of the Namjin family because the kids are all grown up. Not to fear! The sequel Families (that's the name of it) will be posted very soon. It will have Sope's family for sure. Many of you keep reminding me that I never said who Jungkook was dating... I'll ask you, who do you think it was? Also Vkook and Taemin&Jimin aren't for certain. Some of you guys want Vmin and some of you want Jimin with Taemin, and some of you want Jimin with someone else. So if Jimin isn't with V or Taemin, then who should he be with? I want to know what you guys think. Thanks to everyone who continued to read this story. I love you all so very much, and I hope that you read the sequel. I will tell you when it's been posted. 


	24. A/N

About Omegaverse:

Okay~ so I've noticed that some people have questions about my fic and I'm her to answer a few! First, I'm going to explain more about omega-verse.

In omega-verse people have what is called a secondary gender: Alpha, Beta, or Omega. 

Alphas: They play the more dominant role relationships. Alphas female or male can not get pregnant. When Alphas present they go through what is called a rut.

Betas: Males can not get pregnant, only females can. If you don't present as an alpha or omega then you are a beta. 

Omegas: They are more of the loving and naturing type. Omegas female or male can get pregnant. When Omegas present they go through what is called a heat. 

An alpha bites and omega's neck to claim them as theirs, but to officially mate the omega has bite the alpha's neck as well. Mating can happen before marriage. Alphas and omegas can only have one mate, which is why most of them prefer to wait until after they are married to mate. 

Once they are mated, the alpha is only attracted to their omega's scent they release during heat. Omega's scent during heat doesn't affect any other alphas beside their mate. 

If alphas are related to an omega, then they are not affected by the omega's scent during heat. 

Now I'm going to explain a little bit more about my fanfic. 

Like I said before, if an alpha and omega are related then the alpha is not affected by the scent omega's release during heat. This explains why Yoongi wasn't affected when Jimin went into heat. It also explains why Namjoon wasn't affected either, that and the fact that he already has a mate, Jin. 

Alphas who have not presented yet, are not affected by an omega's scent during heat. That's why Taehyung wasn't affected by Jimin's heat. 

Like I stated in my fanfic, omegas usually present before alphas do. That's why Jimin has presented and Yoongi hasn't. 

Okay, well that's it for now. If you have more questions then I will answer them, but I won't tell spoilers. I know that I said I would update Thursday, but my schedule was busier than planned. I will be updating either today or tomorrow. 

Speaking of updates, I have notice that a lot of you have been asking for more updates right after I post. It usually takes me about up to 2 hours to write a chapter. As much as I would love to spend all day writing my fanfic I can't. I'm human and I have to eat and sleep and I've got friends and family to deal with. I'm really glad that so many of you like my fanfic and you can't wait for more, but please be patient with me. I have a life too. This story will not be abandoned, and I usually update within the next few days. 

Thank you for reading. I love all my readers. Like I said, I plan to have the next chapter up this weekend. ~Love Brea

I wrote this part only on the amino because a few readers on there didn't quite understand what omegaverse is exactly. 

About the author: 

My name is Brea, as many of you know. What you don't is that I have dealt with some serious mental health issues ever since I was ten years old and my parents divorced. I finally got the help I need last year after I was in some really toxic relationships. I haven't dated since that, and to be honest I probably won't. 

Jungkook and Jimin's stories are based on some stuff that I went through. Specially Jungkook's. Some of you think that his part wasn't very detailed and you're right. I have a reason for that. I wanted this story to have a good plot, but I didn't want to trigger myself by bringing back some of the darkest times in my life. 

I went to a mental health care center for awhile and I felt alone when I was with people everyday. People treated me like a glass doll and it was kind of annoying, but I knew that they cared about me and didn't want to trigger me accidentally. 

It was hard for me to write Jungkook's part, so that's why it's kind of lazy and I apologize for that, you guys deserve so much better. 

I'm doing a lot better now, and BTS is the reason why. The really lifted my spirits this summer and I enjoyed spending my time learning about these beautiful dorks. I love them all so much. I bet you can't guess my bias though lol. 

Sequel:   
I will be continuing this story, but in a separate book because Namjin's family is all grown up. (Just in time for Kookie's Bday too.) I will post a part in this book saying when the sequel is published and the sequel will be called Families. As I said, it'll be a continuation with Sope's family~ Sope babies are happening guys! Vkook or Vmin...? Both are a possibility lol. Vmin? Taemin&Jimin? Or Jimin with someone else? I want to know what you guys think! Also, who do you Jungkook was dating~? 

PS. I love you guys so much, and thank you for reading this story! I wanted a Namjin family fanfic like this one, but I couldn't find one so I wrote my own!


	25. Sequel Has Been Published

Okay, so the sequal to Namjin Family, Families has been published! So, if you enjoyed this story, then please go read the sequal! I love all of my readers! I sacrific my sleep for you guys lol. I have a ton of tests tomorrow, so wish me luck! I will try to figure an updating schecdeule, but I doubt that I will be able to stick with it, so you have been warned. I hope to see your votes and comments if you chose to read the sequal, and if you guys ever want to messege me, then please feel free to do so! I love talking with you guys, you're my motoavtion to keep on writing, so thank you! <3


End file.
